1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of substituted 2-aminothiazoles for improving wound healing, and to the use of these compounds for preparing corresponding medicaments.
2. Description of Related Art
From EP-0 365 915, it is already known that such compounds have antimicrobial, in particular strong antibacterial and antimycotic action.